The Trials of Jason Todd!
by Green Gallant
Summary: When Batman discovers a young man trying to steal the wheels of his car, he takes the iniative to give the boy a better life. However that may have repurcussions even the great Batman hadnt realized. Its Jason Todd in the Brave and the Bold.


_Author's Note: I've been meaning to do something like this for a while now. Seeing how flexible the Brave and the Bold universe is with its stable of characters, I figured it'd be pretty easy for Jason to fit in here somehow. All I needed to do was figure out how I would explain his introduction in a way that complied with the series canon. Once I got past that little roadblock everything fell into place. Let me know what you think of it. This is just a working title for the time being unless I change my mind. Enjoy. _

**The Trials of Jason Todd**

Sitting in the Batcave one night, the Dark Knight noted that it had been an unusually quiet evening in Gotham City, no major crimes were reported and no real incidents had taken place aside from the odd mugging or carjacking. It was during such a rare evening that he had time to reflect. Staring at the Batcomputer he studied articles about how well the Teen Titans were doing. A while back his old ward Robin had gone solo and started out first by looking over his own city in nearby Bludhaven. Batman however still checked on the boy from time to time making sure he was doing all right as any father would. In truth he was proud of him, though he would seldom say it. Robin was his own man so to speak, but that didn't mean he still couldn't care about his well being. Then there was the incident with the League. Back when Robin still was his sidekick, he was lumped together with his fellow sidekicks Speedy and Aqualad. Ra's al Ghul was threatening Coast City with an environmental disaster, the mentors of the three were reluctant to send their boys on a dangerous mission and had the brilliant idea of giving them an option between checking out an uninhabited island or going to his stronghold. The plan somewhat backfired when the uninhabited island (that Robin correctly deduced) was where Ra's al Ghul was actually stationed. Although the sidekicks triumphed and saved their mentors, they were still treated as kids. Something the trio didn't take very kindly to and ended their partnerships with their mentors going out on their own as the Teen Titans. The very same mission where Robin officially retired his persona and changed his name to Nightwing, which ironically enough was a name the Bat, gave him.

Since then the Titans have proved to be a modest success in the hero community and have been steadily beating the bad guys they've come across and have even started growing in number little by little. Meanwhile Batman had divided his time between guarding Gotham City on his own and teaming up with other heroes the world over in missions. And yet with all of his contacts, he kept coming back to one thing…it wasn't the same in Gotham. His newest sidekick Batgirl has recently enrolled in college; although she still swears she'll fight crime like before. The cave had become strangely empty. He turned in his chair towards the glass cases that held the first and second generation Robin outfits. The first one worn by a young Dick Grayson was merely a red vest with green short sleeves, gloves, a long yellow cape, with green scaly briefs and pixie boots while the second was a little more robust sporting a long sleeved tunic and cape but with yellow leggings in addition to the briefs and actual boots. As he stared back at the glass cases he saw Dick's image in each of the suits. The Dark Knight sighed as he looked away from them, just then Ace the Bat-Hound came up to him and sat down infront of his master panting.

"Hey old friend." he said patting the dog's masked head. Ace barked while his tongue hung out and wagged his tail.

"It sure is different around here." He said to no one.

"Indeed, I liked it better when Master Dick and Miss Barbara were with us." Alfred said from the top of the staircase.

"Forgive the interruption Master Bruce." He added.

"You miss him too." Batman told him.

"If I may be so bold. The place always seemed so much more lively when he was here." The butler said looking out at the cave.

"Nightwing and Batgirl have moved on with their lives…perhaps its time I do the same. Besides there's plenty of other heroes I team up with." Batman replied.

"Indeed the Batman is never truly alone but _maybe_ it is time to consider another partner like the lovely Ms. Kyle?" the butler smiled.

A surprised look came over the Bat's face as he looked back at Alfred and before he could answer the alarm sounded. Turning back to the Batcomputer he typed in a few keystrokes bringing up the source of the disturbance.

"Riddler is pulling off another crime spree." He said as the villain appeared on screen.

The Dark Knight raced to the Batmobile and sped out of the lair. A few minutes later the Batmobile rocketed half way across town towards Gotham First Bank where the Riddler had finished his latest bank job with a few of his men in tow heading towards their getaway car. The Batmobile whipped around the corner infront of them with Batman flying out of the cockpit surprising the Riddler and his fiends throwing a punch at Riddler. While this went on the Batmobile drove itself around the next corner into an alleyway to await its owner shutting itself off and locking itself up, a pair of eyes appeared in the shadows not far from it.

Back in the clearing Batman continued to do battle with the Riddler's goons making short work of the four men, while Riddler attempted to crawl away from the melee. Batman grabbed him by his ankle dragging him back with another thwack. After handcuffing the Riddler and his men together police were soon on scene to escort them away while he engaged in his usual post-mission chat with Gordon.

Back in the alley a figure had started to work on the Batmobile loosing bolts on the tires. A large gloved hand landed heavy on the figure's shoulder as the Dark Knight stood behind him with a menacing glare.

"What do you think your doing?" he demanded. A tire iron flew out from under him hitting the Dark Knight's leg as the figure fled.

Batman flew a Batarang at the thief striking the back of his neck and went down with a thud. The Caped Crusader marched over to the young lad that attempted to steal the tires off the Batmobile and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck forcing the young man to look at him, seeing the frightened face of a young boy. His look of terror turned into a scowl as he threw a punch at the Dark Knight's face that was easily blocked never breaking his glare for a moment. And watched the young man struggle to free his left hand and in a futile attempt threw his right which was also deflected.

"I have half a mind to throw you in juvie right this instant. That was incredibly foolish trying to steal the wheels off my car." he told him.

"We all gotta make a living somehow. So go ahead throw me in juvie see if I care." he answered defiantly.

The Dark Knight narrowed his eyes at the boy; there was something different about him something that didn't sit right.

"Where are your parents?" he asked.

"Their dead." He replied trying to wrench his wrist free of him.

"Are you going to throw me in jail or what?" he asked again. And for the second time he narrowed his eyes at the boy.

"No." he answered. The boy looked back at him in shock before Batman let go of him and the young man took off as fast as he could.

Seeing the boy off, he reached for his grappling hook and fired it off. The boy continued running up the street at full burst and continued on for several blocks before ducking into a dilapidated building. Once he was in the doorway he looked back and was certain he'd lost him and began climbing several flights of stairs. Halfway up the building he made it to his floor and walked into his shanty of a room. The place was an absolute dump, but it was his dump. The fact that the place was even standing was a miracle in itself; he collapsed on his bed that happened to be a mattress on the floor and relaxed after his exhilarating and frightening encounter with the Dark Knight. Turned on his crapped out stereo and reached for a carton of Marlboros taking one from its pack and started to light it.

"You know those aren't good for you." Batman said startling him.

"How did you?" he said with a cig still in his mouth.

"I tracked you, you weren't exactly subtle. So this is where you live huh?" he said looking around seeing posters of rockers over crumbling red walls, the place in utter squalor.

"Cozy." He added cynically.

"All right you found me. So now what are you going to do with me?" he asked in a disengaging fashion. Batman seemed especially troubled by this young man having to live in such conditions.

"How long have you lived like this?" he asked concerned.

"A while. Why are you so intent on me? Isn't this where you take me to jail or at the very least beat the crap out of me for stealing your tires?" he asked with the still unlit cigarette in his mouth, prompting Batman to yank it out of his mouth and across the room.

"Because this is no way to live. Not for anyone, and I especially hate to see your life go to waste." He told him. The boy sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Don't talk to me like you're my father." he told him.

"What's your name son?" he asked. The boy didn't answer.

"I said what is your name?" he growled. The boy sulked a moment longer before answering.

"Jason Todd." He said.

"I can offer you something better. A civil, stable life; one that doesn't involve having to scrounge around to survive." Batman told him.

"And what is that? A life with you?" he asked cynically.

"Not exactly." He told him.

"Then what?" he asked sitting up. The Batman merely put out his hand.

"I'll show you." he said. The boy looked back at him sordidly and sighed before getting up.

"Guess I don't have a choice." Jason said.

"You always have a choice." Batman told him as he saw him out.

"But first your going to put the wheels back on my ride." He added.

A few minutes later they were back at the Batmobile with Jason ratcheting the nuts and bolts back onto the tires while Batman sat inside going over his computer.

"Commissioner this is Batman, I've got some interesting news." He said with the cockpit sealed.

"Go ahead." Gordon said on the other end.

"You got what?" he said in disbelief.

"I suppose even the great Batman is vulnerable to these things. I have the boy in my custody now. I was wondering if you knew of any places I could put him besides jail?" the guardian of Gotham said.

"There are several foster homes in the area, not to mention the orphanage." Gordon told him.

"I don't think any of those will work Gordon. Do you know of any others?" he asked.

"Well there is a preparatory school run by a Ma Derringer. I could look into that for you." the commissioner offered.

"Thanks I already have it on screen." The Dark Knight replied and typed in a few more keystrokes.

"It seems legit, I'll have a word with the head master and see what they can do with him. Thank you for your help Commissioner." He added.

"No problem Batman." He said before signing off.

The canopy opened up as Jason finished on the last bolt still muttering to himself.

"Are you finished?" he asked.

"Yeah." He replied tapping the rim with his tool.

"Good. Hop in." he said opening the second canopy and Jason quickly complied.

"Stealing and going for a ride sweet." He said.

"I finally found a place I can drop you off at." The Batman stated.

"Oh boy. I don't like the sound of this." he replied.

"You should have thought about that before you decided to steel the wheels off the Batmobile." He replied as they raced down the street.

A few minutes later they had stopped infront of an academic complex. Batman got out while Jason reluctantly followed. An older woman came out to meet them.

"Well this is a surprise. I'm Ma Derringer headmistress of Ma Derringer's Prep School for Boys." She said greeting them in a friendly tone.

'This is Jason Todd he's…a runaway I found on the street. I traced him place, which turned out to be a condemned building. I was wondering if you'd be interested in taking him in." he said speaking almost as if he wasn't there. Jason gave him an evil look while Batman remained professional with the headmistress.

The old woman took one look at Jason and saw the ruffian that he was wearing nothing more than a red sweater and jeans.

"Of course Batman, there's always room for more at our school." she answered in a charming voice.

"It was either that or jail." Batman told him. Jason maintained his glare as Ma took him by the arm.

" I appreciate your concern Batman, we'll do our best to shape him into a fine young man wont we?" she said looking down at Jason.

"Thanks for nothing." He muttered as the woman lead him off. At that same moment he began to ponder the effects of his decision. With the deed done, he sobered.

"I'm sorry Jason, but its all I can do." he said before getting back in the Batmobile while Ma led him inside. He started the engine and took off leaving Jason on his own.

_Author's Note: All right so what'd you think of that? To be honest, I wasnt even sure if I wanted to post this or not since I have so many other fics going on simultaneously. Trying not to overwhelm myself here. I spent the better part of last night working on this. I decided to go with his Post-Crisis origin since his rebellious streak among other things is what most people remember about him. _

_In the comics, Jason Todd was the second Robin. When he was first introduced he was shamelessly made to be like Dick Grayson, circus background and all around good boy. The only distinction between him and the original Robin was that his hair was red before dying it. Then when he was revised a few years later they depicted him as a street urchin trying to steal the wheels off the Batmobile and was rebellious, disobedient and just not the qualities most people wanted in a Robin. He also displayed a violent streak and made it apparent that he believed criminals should be killed which people did not like...at all. And it was this characterization that ultimately led to his demise courtesy of the Joker. As of late B&B seems to be flubbing their timeline regarding Dick Grayson, even though he's now Nightwing in series there have been some episodes that depict him as Robin or *a* Robin. And they havent been clear as to whether these are flashbacks or if there's someone new in the tights which is more or less where this fic came from. That and I've just wanted to write a Jason B&B fic for the longest time. Let me know what you think of it. _

_Please review, _

_Green Gallant. _


End file.
